Superstar
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Song fic based off of Taylor Swift's "Superstar" Macy's obsession with JONAS. Some Kevin/Macy because I'm pretty much incapable of writing anything without at least some hints of this pairing. Rather short.


So I was watching Fashion Victim the other day…apparently Kevin Lucas has a pair of leather pants? Writers, WHERE are they? I want to see him in those pants!

But that's not why I wrote this fic. I bought the Platinum Edition of Fearless a few weeks ago. I heard this song and I was like, OMG, this is soooooo Macy. I'm going to say this takes place before the show started. It seems easier.

Kay, I don't own Taylor Swift's "Superstar"…and I don't own JONAS, because if I did, I would be on set every day, making sure Kevin was wearing tight jeans and no shirt.

* * *

Macy knew it was stupid to get so carried away with a boy band. She knew it was pointless to dream about them. But teenage hormones don't listen to reason very well. Especially when the boys in question wore tight jeans and had gorgeous eyes, dark hair, and awesome smiles. She thought about them all the time, wrapped up in her own little dream world.

_This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more right babe  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face_

When she heard that JONAS was coming to town for a concert, she freaked. She saved every bit of money she got, even forsaking her weekly movie night with her cousin to get the money to buy a ticket. She managed to get a floor ticket in the front half of the arena. It was ridiculous, she thought, that these boys could cause mass hysteria among teenage girls, even though she was suffering from it herself. She stared up at all of them, but her attention was focused on Kevin. Yeah, Joe was her age and Nick liked golf, but in most of the photos she saw of them, Kevin had this evil smirk. Joe had an "I'm so sexy" look that while she found herself agreeing that he was indeed, sexy, was also a bit…cocky. And she dealt with enough cocky jocks that she didn't really go for that type. And Nick just had this pretty boy pout. Kevin could pull off the smirk, the pout and anything else. Nick and Joe couldn't.

_And I knew from the first note played_

_I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

Flash-forward to her fourth concert. Macy lived for those moments when the lights went down and they started singing. She blinked up at them, an adoring fangirl, waiting for the meet-and-greet backstage so they could sign the bonus poster she got in _Seventeen _a few weeks ago.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
_

The day after that concert, the one where she met them, the one where Kevin handed her back the poster and their fingers brushed against each other's for just the briefest of moments, and she gasped at the contact, and he gave her that smirk she had come to love, Macy woke up to find the dull ache of loneliness in the pit of her stomach. They had moved to the next town.

_Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

She went off to school, like it was just another normal day, but she wasn't really sure if it was normal or not because she spent the entire day thinking about JONAS and that moment when Kevin touched her and he smiled. She realized she was being pathetic, but realizing it and doing something about it are two different things.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
_

It was a hopeless situation, she told herself, he's world-famous and she's just a tomboy at a school in Jersey. They probably would never be face-to-face again, and even if they were, why would he remember a short brunette with brown eyes. My, God, she must be one of the most generic-looking people on earth. He'd never know how she put all her JONAS CD's in her stereo and played them on repeat until she fell asleep. So why did she keep up the obsession?

_You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio_

So the next day when she walked into school and she saw a new guy with his back to her with a head full of curly, dark hair, and wearing tight jeans, and she almost jumped on him because of her JONAS-obsession, she made a decision to try to stop. But then he turned around and she realized who it was and she dropped all her stuff. Kevin Lucas bent down to pick it up and when he handed it to her, their fingers brushed and she gasped and he gave her that familiar smirk. And then Macy fainted the first of many faints.

So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar


End file.
